Pequeño Cachorro
by VioletaBlak
Summary: One-Shots con la pareja de Kuniharu X Hiroshi. Algunos sin relación entre sí y contenido de AU. / OS # 1: Nunca había tenido una familia que lo quisiera de verdad. Jamás había encontrado a esa persona especial que lo tomara en brazos y le acariciase sus hebras rojizas con cariño sincero. / Shonen, shonen-ai, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Mochi-sama (Espero que Wikipedia esté en lo correcto o.O), todo lo demás son puras fantasías mías.

* * *

**Título:** Pequeño cachorro  
**Pareja:** Ogino/Hiroshi  
**Advertencias:** Shonen, shonen-ai, Yaoi(más adelante).

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Son distintos OS(One-Shot's) puede que sin relación entre sí. Y algunos contienen AU (Universo Alternativo).

* * *

**Dedicatoria: **A mi Onee-chan Akiro, la cual me enseñó este hermoso anime lleno de villanos extraños y con risotadas asegurada. ¡Te quiero!

* * *

**Pequeño Cachorro**

**By:**

**~VioletaBlak~**

* * *

**OS # 1:  
El Extraño hombre**

Nunca había tenido una familia que lo quisiera de verdad. Jamás había encontrado a esa persona especial que lo tomara en brazos y le acariciase sus hebras rojizas con cariño sincero. Siempre que lo adoptaban era solo por exhibición y, cuando ya se cansaban de él, lo volvían a llevar a la perrera o simplemente lo tiraban a la calle, como si él no tuviera sentimientos y no sintiera dolor por los maltratos.

Un quejido lastimero salió de su hocico lobuno cuando sin querer pisó los restos de vidrio que una vez fueron una botella de vino. Empezó a cojear, sangrando. Caminó hasta un callejón oscuro, el cual estaba todo lleno de ratas y basura. Se acostó a descansar en una esquina, sin ganas y con frío pues, para su mala suerte, había comenzado a nevar. Cerró los ojos.

- _¡Cheep, cheeep, cheeeeep!_ - despertó al sentir el grito de terror de las ratas, las cuales corrían desesperadas, buscando refugio entre los montones de basura que habían a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos y sus orejas se movieron, buscando con su agudo sentido del oído el problema, también empezó a oler y, finalmente, miró cual era la causa de tal alboroto. Un humano.

Un gran hombre vestido de negro venía hacia donde él se encontraba, traía consigo un maletín blanco con una cruz roja en el centro. Un maletín que el había visto mucho en la perrera... Era el maletín donde sacaban los medicamentos que le daban a los perros callejeros para 'ponerlos a dormir' eternamente. Sus ojos, algo deteriorados por la edad, se achicaron e, instintivamente, intentó huir de aquel hombre. Pero estaba lastimado de una pata, así que no pudo hacer nada más que gruñirle a aquel hombre que ahora se arrodillaba frente a él.

- Tranquilo. - dijo el de negros ojos, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Eso hizo que el lobo se quedara callado, en shock, y dejara de gruñir. - Voy a curarte. - continuó ahora abriendo el maletín.

El lobo rojo gimió. Debía huir ahora, y si valoraba su vida debía ser rápido. Ya que, cuando los humanos decían eso, una o iban a lastimarte, o iban a matarte. Volvió a intentar pararse pero el humano lo había detenido en su sitio, con un poco de fuerza.

- No te voy a hacer daño. - susurró el gran hombre, volviendo a tranquilizar a el lobo rojo. El hombre tomó su pata lastimada entre sus grandes manos y comenzó a examinarla cuidadosamente, viendo los pedazos de vidrios dentro la pata. - Así que es esto... Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que pisas. - dijo como hablándole a una persona.

El lobo se le quedó mirando, extrañado.

El hombre tomó unas pinzas y comenzó a sacar los pequeños cristales de vidrio con cuidado, pero aún así a el lobo le dolía y se quejaba cada vez que le sacaban uno. Luego de sacar los vidrios le untó algo frío en la pata, algo que ayudó a que el dolor bajara y, finalmente, se la vendó. Al terminar, el gran hombre recogió sus cosas y se marchó sin decir otra palabra cargando el maletín con su mano derecha. El lobo se entristeció cuando le vio marchar, intentó pararse para seguirlo, pero se sentía cansado y el frío le calaba los huesos. Un aullido lastimero salió de su hocico, en dirección a donde se había ido aquel extraño hombre.

Escuchó unos pasos a la distancia, y enfocó su vista hacia el frente, a la salida del callejón, viendo el mismo hombre que ahora traía una gruesa manta hasta donde se encontraba él. Cuando volvió a llegar a su lado lo envolvió completamente con la sábana y luego lo alzó, cargándolo.

- No te voy a dejar aquí para que te enfermes, te llevaré a mi casa. - explicó el hombre, comenzando a caminar. - De ahora en adelante serás mi mascota. - sonrió un poco, dejando su seriedad a un lado. - Por cierto, mi nombre es Kuniharu Ogino. - le revolcó su espesa y rojiza melena, juguetón. - ¿Que nombre podemos ponerte? ... - se preguntó pensativo, mirando al lobo. - Creo que te llamarás Hiroshi...

El lobo sonrió. Hiroshi, le gustaba ese nombre. Le habían puesto nombres estúpidos, pero Hiroshi, ese sí le gustaba... Tan solo por que venía de_ Ogino-san.  
_

* * *

**N/A:** Aquí probando con este nuevo Fandom y con otra de mis parejas favoritas. Como dije antes, esta pequeña colección de One-shot, son para mi querida Onee-chan Akiro, a la cual quiero mucho. ¡Bueno! ¡Me voy yendo a bañarme que voy a salir! ... ... ... ¡Sayo!

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
